


Send Nudes - Klance

by spicy_witch03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mainly focusing on klance here, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), lance starts off with a crush on Shiro end up liking keithh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_witch03/pseuds/spicy_witch03
Summary: Lance McClain was completely and utterly screwed ;he send a nude to his crush’s best friend - Keith Kogane, aka - his ‘rival’.





	1. Chapter 1

**SEND NUDES**

**• PLAYLIST •**

i. shotgun , george ezra 

ii. wild , troye sivan

iii. come and get your love , redbone

iv. hands to myself , selena gomez 

v. talk me down , troye sivan

 

 

                 

            

I’m really excited to be writing this. 

There will be updates about once or twice a month so just please be patient. Don’t forget to leave Kudos and comment!


	2. chapter one !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro - Space Daddy™️  
> Keith - angry boi  
> Allura - Queeeeen  
> Pidge - Sailor Sarcasm  
> Hunk - my precious boo

 Note - chapter are short

 

 

              

   **A simple crush.**

That was all it was. Lance had been crushing on non other then Shirogane Takashi, one of his close friends. 

 

 He wasn’t even sure how it started. He assumed it was at some point when Lance got in a fight with his older sister, and Shiro drove 30 minutes to his house at 3:21am just so Lance could get away for a while.  Him and Shiro eating McDonald’s on the hood of Shiro’s car. The way Shiro naturally leaned into Lance. 

 

 And now, Lance was flirting, more then he had ever flirted - not that anyone noticed. 

He started with compliments, worked his way up to shirtless ‘just got out the gym’ snaps. The constant back and forth, the way they were during collage. The flirting and sarcastic comebacks, the soft touches and inside jokes- Lance liked it all. 

  His crush blossomed. 

Which is why the mistake was devastating.  

              

        

          

  He had gotten into a rather weird conversation with Shiro. From what started about some friendly rumor around their group of Keith Kogane being a furry, soon sparked a conversation of Lance’s own kinks.

He didn’t spill much, neither did Shiro. Neither one wanted to cross that line. 

 Lance talked about how he loved to be praised, and Shiro mentioned how he likes taking control and taking care. Shiro made a small comment about how they fit like that.

 

 So Lance, horny and tired Lance, took it one step further.

 

  He was laying in his bed, fairy lights on at the bottom of the bed frame, lighting him dimly and  perfectly. Lance reached down, pulling the band of his boxers down to reveal his v line. He snapped the pic, flipping through filters. He finally had the right one and pressed send. 

 

 Except, he didn’t send it to Shiro. He sent it to the one below.

The familiar nick name on snapchat - ‘angry boi’ with Keith’s bitmoji next to it.

Keith Kogane;  the boy he’s had on and off arguments with for months, the boy who almost punched him in the face first day of enrolment, the boy who Shiro practically considered his brother!

 

  He just sent a nude to Shiro’s little brother.

 

 

 

   Angry Boi : really lance! Are you fucking serious!!

 

  Angry Boi : nice boxers tho. 


	3. chapter two !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro - Space Daddy™️  
> Keith - angry boi  
> Allura - Queeeeen  
> Pidge - Sailor Sarcasm  
> Hunk - my precious boo
> 
> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter- I just finished my first week of collage!

**A soft ringing of the alarm clock, followed by a thud**

 

 Lance groaned as pushed himself up from his bed. He took a quick peak at the time (7:15am) and groaned once more. 

Lance didn’t manage to get much sleep, and when he did he always woke soon after in a hot sweat, tangled in his bed sheets. 

He couldn’t bring himself to message Keith. One reason was due to the embarrassment of sending him a message clearly meant for Shiro, and the other because it would turn into an argument. He assumed the stress of that situation was the reason for his lack of beauty sleep. 

 

  His mother slowly opened the door and smiled, he always thought she had such a radiant smile. 

  “I’m going to work in 20 minutes,” she said. Lance only then noticed her uniform. “If you want a ride to collage I suggest you get ready.” 

 

 Lance nodded and wiped drool from his face. He didn’t want to face anyone after his mistake but he would have too. 

 

 He got changed after grabbing a quick shower, and immediately messaged Shiro. 

 ‘Hey so I know it’s early,, but can you give me a lift to collage? I’m not in until 10, but I know your in at 10:30’ 

 

  Lance new it was a long shot- if Keith let anything slip about Lance’s snap he could kiss his chance with Shiro goodbye. 

A small chime and Lance signed in relief at Shiro’s reply.

  ‘Of course, but ur buying me maccys’ 

 

   It was nearing 8 o’clock, his mother had already called out her goodbyes as did a two of his younger siblings as they left with her for school. 

 

  Lance huffed as he stared down at his phone. He would have to message Keith at some point- which would be better then actually confrontation. 

 

  So he started to type. 

Granted- he couldn’t get past ‘hey’ - but it was a start. So he pressed sent, grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes and waited for Shiro anxiously. 

 

   

  It didn’t take long for that familiar car to arrive at his front door. Lance walked out his house, locked the door, and with a grin walked over to Shiro’s car. 

 

 His grin briefly fell, but he put on a happy face- for there sat Keith in the back seat, laughing with Shiro. 


	4. chapter three !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can keep a secret!  
> Verry short chapter. Written by a very gayy person. Moiii

  **Awkward tension.**

 

The car was filled with it as Shiro tried his best to make conversation. 

 Lance had forced a smile, still actually liking Shiro making an effort, but lothing Keith. 

 “Yeah, so Keith was just talking to me about the new episode of Izombie and then went into a Texan accent.” Shiro started to chuckle once more as they drove. 

 Lance felt himself giving a breathy laugh. He looked back to see Keith roll his eyes at the two from the mirror. 

“I can’t help it!” Keith grumbled. 

  “Sure,  _Ranger Rick._ ” Lance mocked. Shiro smirked as Lance received a little smack on the head from Keith. 

 

 “Boys, behave.” 

 

 Lance huffed. He would need to talk to Keith alone at some point. He had a feeling it would be soon as Shiro pulled into the McDonald’s car park. 

 “I’m going in, you coming?” Shiro asked turning to the two boys. They both shook their heads and Lance handed Shiro his bank card. 

 “Thanks honey!” Lance said jokingly. Shiro rolled his eyes but smiled sweetly anyway. He took the card, shut the door and walked away. 

 

   Lance turned around to Keith, his face dropping as he glared at the boy. “Okay Ranger Rick-“

Keith sighed as he glared back at Lance. “Don’t worry asshat, I didn’t tell him about your revealing pic.” 

 

 Lance felt his face grow hot. “Thanks,” he muttered. “And I’m sorry you had to see that.”

  Keith blushed as he thought back. But it brought up something important he remembered he needed to ask Lance. 

 

 “Actually,” Keith began. “Talking about pictures, I was wondering if you’d do me one favour. I need a model for this identity piece I’m doing in my art class.” 

 

  Lance nodded, and Keith took notice of Shiro heading back, bag in hand. “Could you be my model. No one else is available. And we’ll call it even about, you know.” 

 

   Lance nodded, a little startled as Shiro got back into the car. 

 

 “I see you two haven’t killed each other. That’s a good sign.” 

 

  Lance smirked and took the egg McMuffin from Shiro’s hands. He glanced at Keith in the mirror once more before he stared to eat. 


	5. Authors note : talks of therapy and depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeahh

_Hey, I’m lee! (New nickname someone gave me that I like)_

 

_im actually not gonna be updating this in a while. As many of you know a lot of people tend to have depression. I have had this battle for about 3 years and I’ve tried way too many coping mechanisms and councillors._

 

_Im hoping to make an appointment soon for antidepressants along with some anxiety meds, but I’ll still be writing as I (hopefully) take them._

_Obviously it won’t be this work, it’ll be the Hetalia pieces I’m working on since writing has been one semi useful way of coping with my brain._

_so I guess, thank you for reading. I’m sorry I’ll be abandoning this work for a bit. I might try and start writing this back in November._

 

_Thank you again._


End file.
